The Tailor Shop on Magnolia
by EternalSnow1992
Summary: OS basé sur The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka de Luka Megurine. Seule dans sa petite boutique, Juvia attend inlassablement son compagnon qui ne vient jamais la voir et ne cesse de la tromper. Chaque jour est plus difficile que le précédent pour la jeune femme, surtout lorsqu'elle apprend qu'un meurtrier parcourt la ville ...


Bonsoir !

Voici donc mon premier OS, basé sur une musique des Vocaloids. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**Diclaimer** : La musique sur laquelle est basé cet OS, "The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka" (interprêtée par Luka Megurine) ne m'appartient pas et il en va de même pour les personnages, qui sont la propriété exclusive d'Hiro Mashima !

Et surtout, merci à Bymeha ! (j'aurais jamais osé poster si tu ne me l'avais pas conseillé ! 8D).

* * *

Dans la petite ville de Magnolia la soleil était couché depuis longtemps. Les rues étaient calmes, totalement désertes à cette heure avancée et les habitants avaient depuis plusieurs heures déjà éteint les lumières de leurs maisons.

Seule une petite boutique de tailleur était encore ouverte. Le dernier client était partit depuis longtemps et pourtant la propriétaire de la boutique, Juvia Lockser, continuait à travailler consciencieusement.

Juvia était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années très appliquée qui travaillait d'arrache-pied, plus par plaisir que par obligation. Son physique soigné, son tempérament calme et posé, ainsi que son joli visage la rendaient particulièrement populaire. Nombreux étaient les hommes qui l'avaient abordée en espérant conquérir son coeur. Mais la jeune femme n'avait d'yeux que pour l'amour de sa vie.

Il s'appelait Grey et elle le côtoyait depuis longtemps. Et pourtant, malgré tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait, Juvia ne se sentait pas récompensée : Grey n'était jamais à la maison et elle l'attendait toujours, travaillant sans relâche car se concentrer sur ses ouvrages atténuait un peu ses peines.

Ainsi, tout en découpant de longs morceaux d'étoffes, elle répétait d'un ton morne :

- Grey-sama, pourquoi ne venez-vous jamais voir Juvia ? Ne devriez-vous pas être heureux de l'avoir à vos côtés ?

Mais Grey ne venait pas et, peu à peu la fatigue se faisait sentir et avait raison d'elle. Triste et démoralisée, elle aiguisait ses ciseaux avant d'aller se coucher. Tout en gardant l'espoir de le voir à la maison le lendemain matin.

Ce jour-là, Juvia avait - comme à son habitude -, beaucoup travaillé. Les kimonos qu'elle confectionnait avaient beaucoup de succès auprès des gens de Magnolia mais l'absence de son bien-aimé l'empêchait de s'en réjouir.

La ville était calme, comme toujours, et le temps très doux. La jeune femme décida donc d'aller se balader en ville pour en profiter un peu.

Cependant, le spectacle dont elle fût témoin fût tout aussi douloureux qu'un coup de poignard dans le coeur. Ses grands yeux s'embuèrent de larmes et Juvia se sentit faiblir.

En règle générale, elle aurait dû être heureuse de voir Grey - elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps ! - mais celui-ci était déjà en très bonne compagnie. Une jolie femme blonde vêtue d'un kimono rouge qui lui allait très bien lui tenait le bras et ils marchaient ensemble sur un pont. Juvia remarqua tout de suite qu'ils avaient l'air très proches tous les deux. La jeune femme, radieuse, souriait et lui la regardait amoureusement.

Ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps cette scène, Juvia fît volte-face et rentra chez elle.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, Juvia attrapa ses ciseaux fraîchement aiguisés et commença un nouveau kimono. Elle choisit un tissus rouge, car la tenue de la femme qui accompagnait Grey ce soir-là était de cette couleur.

- Grey-sama aime peut-être beaucoup cette couleur ? demanda-t-elle à voix haute. Peut-être que si Juvia portait un kimono rouge, il reviendrait à elle au lieu de lui être infidèle ?

Et, tout en confectionnant cette tenue, Juvia pleurait, pleurait silencieusement. Des larmes inondaient ses joues et plus le temps avançait, plus ses mains tremblaient et se resserraient sur sa paire de ciseaux.

Juvia ne dormit pas cette nuit-là. Elle voulait absolument terminer ce kimono car lui seul, elle en était sûre, avait le pouvoir de ramener Grey.

La ville paraissait particulièrement tendue la journée qui suivit cette nuit. Les habitants chuchotaient entre eux, la plupart paraissaient inquiets et d'autres jetaient des regards anxieux autour d'eux. Juvia ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait et une cliente se chargea de lui apprendre la terrible nouvelle.

Un meurtre avait été commis cette nuit. Une femme avait été assassinée chez elle et le coupable courait toujours. Choquée, Juvia hocha frénétiquement la tête lorsque la cliente lui conseilla de s'enfermer à clé après la fermeture de sa boutique.

Contrairement à son habitude, Juvia alla se coucher tôt cette nuit-là et dormit paisiblement après avoir prit bien soin de s'enfermer à double-tour. Cette fois-ci, elle en était sûre, l'homme de sa vie rentrerait enfin à la maison demain.

Juvia ne comprenait pas. Elle avait porté son joli kimono rouge aujourd'hui et pourtant, Grey n'était pas venu la voir.

Déçue, elle se leva et quitta son atelier pour prendre l'air ... Et compris pourquoi il n'était pas auprès d'elle. Une nouvelle fois, il la trompait mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas avec la femme blonde. Choquée, Juvia le vit enlacer, visiblement bouleversé, une jolie adolescente et remarqua que cette dernière pleurait beaucoup. Qu'elle était jolie avec ses cheveux blancs, légèrement bleutés, garnis d'une rose ! Et son obi vert mettait en valeur son kimono noir.

Une nouvelle fois, Juvia détourna le regard pour ne plus voir ce spectacle affligeant et rentra chez elle.

- C'est donc ce genre de femme qui vous plaît, Grey-sama ? demanda-t-elle tout haut. Puisque le kimono rouge n'a pas suffit, Juvia devrait peut-être l'agrémenter d'un obi vert ?

Juvia passa une nouvelle nuit blanche, travaillant encore et encore sur son nouvel ouvrage. Ses yeux rouges et gonflés l'empêchaient d'y voir clair mais cela lui était égal : elle devait impérativement finir ce obi car l'envie de voir Grey était plus intense que jamais.

La ville était en effervescence le lendemain matin. Les gens étaient particulièrement inquiets mais d'autres paraissaient furieux et Juvia comprit pourquoi. Quand donc allaient-ils arrêter cet assassin qui avait encore frappé cette nuit ?

Quelques jours plus tard, Juvia dû bien se rendre à l'évidence. Grey, et malgré le kimono rouge et le nouveau obi vert de sa compagne, ne semblait pas décidé à la retrouver.

En se baladant en ville elle le vit enfin près d'un stand de bijoux. A nouveau il lui était infidèle mais Juvia fût plus choquée que jamais. Sa nouvelle maîtresse était plus jeune que la précédente et ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans.

- Grey-sama ... murmura Juvia, tout bas pour ne pas être entendue. Réalisez-vous ce que vous faîtes ? Vous n'avez donc aucune limite ...

La jeune femme trompée vit alors celui qu'elle aimait éperdument glisser un jolie barrette jaune dans les cheveux bleu foncé de la très jeune fille.

Les mains de Juvia étaient douloureuses à force d'avoir tant travaillé. Cette nuit-la, elle avait amoureusement confectionné une barrette jaune qui, elle l'espérait, lui irait aussi bien qu'à cette petite.

- Regardez tout ce que Juvia fait pour vous, Grey-sama. Alors que vous l'avez tant de fois trompée et déçue, Juvia accepte de vous pardonner et fait tout pour vous plaire ...

Cette fois-ci, Juvia n'avait pas pleuré. Elle avait, comme toujours, travaillé sans relâche et était contente du résultat.

En souriant, Juvia coupa à deux reprises dans le vide. Elle aimait beaucoup ces ciseaux : sa mère lui disait toujours que les deux lames, s'appuyant l'une sur l'autre pour fonctionner, agissaient comme un couple marié qui s'entend bien.

" Ahh, si seulement Grey-sama et Juvia pouvaient agir à l'unisson comme ces jolis ciseaux !" songea-t-elle, rêveuse.

En allant les aiguiser, elle sursauta. Elle avait la sensation qu'ils n'étaient pas comme d'habitude. Avaient-ils toujours eu cette couleur ?

Le temps passa, plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent. La ville avait enfin retrouvé son calme mais Juvia était toujours aussi triste.

Le dernier jour d'avril, elle prit une décision. Puisque Grey n'était toujours pas décidé à rentrer à la maison, elle irait le chercher elle-même. Déterminée, elle enfila son kimono rouge, y attacha son obi vert et épingla la barrette jaune dans ses cheveux bleus.

- Juvia est devenue une femme à votre goût Grey-sama, dit-elle d'un ton fébrile. Alors, n'est-elle pas jolie comme ça ?

Le sourire au lèvres, elle quitta son atelier pour partir à la recherche de son bien-aimé.

Quelle ne fût pas sa joie lorsqu'elle le vit dans un parc, seul ! Juvia, les larmes aux yeux, se jeta vers lui.

- Grey-sama !

Celui-ci la regarda et la joie de la jeune femme retomba immédiatement. Pourquoi ne la regardait-il pas avec amour comme il avait regardé la belle dame blonde ? Pourquoi ne l'enlaçait-il pas comme il avait enlacé la jolie adolescente au obi vert ? Pourquoi ne passait-il pas sa main dans ses cheveux comme il l'avait fait avec cette adorable petite ?

Le lendemain, la ville avait retrouvé cette tension désagréable. Le meurtrier était donc toujours en cavale !?

Cette fois-ci, un homme avait été tué chez lui et la travailleuse méticuleuse soupira. En l'espace de quelques nuits, une famille entière avait été décimée. Juvia se demanda qui pouvait bien leur en vouloir au point de tuer ce couple et leurs deux filles.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle en était sûre, ils l'avaient sûrement bien mérité.

- Grey-sama, vous avez été si cruel avec Juvia ! Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas récompensé tous ses efforts ? Au lieu de cela ...

La jeune femme soupira. La veille, l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde ne l'avait pas regardé amoureusement, ne l'avait pas prise dans ses bras et n'avait pas passé sa main dans ses cheveux bleus.

Au lieu de cela, il l'avait regardé d'un air surpris puis avait sourit poliment.

"Enchanté de vous rencontrer", avait-il dit.

Tout le petit monde de Juvia s'était effondré à ce moment-là. Il lui avait parlé comme s'il s'adressait à une étrangère !

Juvia commença alors à confectionner quelques Teru Teru Bozu, ces petites poupées censées éloigner la pluie qu'elle affectionnait beaucoup. Ses ciseaux étaient très bien aiguisés, mais en les affûtant à nouveau ils couperont encore mieux.

- Oui Grey-sama, murmura Juvia en élevant ses ciseaux à la lumière pour contempler leur nouvelle couleur rouge. Vous l'avez bien mérité.

* * *

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que cet OS vous a plu ! Si vous avez des suggestions, des remarques ou tout simplement un avis, n'hésitez pas à poster une review ^^

A bientôt !


End file.
